


寄存

by BDHXHX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 斜线前后有意义。





	寄存

Newt·Scamander不享受他那优秀到人尽皆知的兄长顺便照耀到他身上的光辉，在这个年龄差下Newt要么疯狂崇拜着哥哥，要么就和他最终选的一样想要避开，但Newt也不排斥，因为某种意义上这反而给了Newt想要的平静：在霍格沃茨就读的几个学年间其实没什么人敢找他麻烦。

唯一让他感到冒犯的只有高年级学生们的窃窃私语，他们说“嘘，看那里，是小Scamander……他是也挺不错，但是根本不能像他哥那样能让整条巷子的迷情剂都卖光了。”

尽管对方的重点永远都只是Theseus，但Newt还是在有求必应屋里把这群人全都打进了医疗翼，他暂时还不清楚这股发自内心深处的愤怒究竟是由哪几种成分引发的，等他能明白的时候，莉塔也早已离开他的身边，聆听他近乎自言自语的交谈的只剩下Pickett了。

“你觉得那些真的和他们说的一样都是玩笑而已吗？”Newt问它。“我总有种感觉不是的，他们能描述得那么详细，Pickett，甚至连我都不知道Theseus锁骨上也有雀斑，他停止发育了，所以他的雀斑只会淡去不会加重，上个假期回家我才注意到的，确实有，他……”

一头蓬松棕发的少年捧着他还愿意听下去的神奇动物伙伴，突然说不下去了。

\------

这现象直到Newt入职魔法部了也依旧存在，甚至变本加厉了，可这下Newt不能随便用魔杖倒挂起讨论Theseus屁股的人了——那其中大部分还是Theseus的顶头上司。但没关系，Newt已经理清楚了自己的情感，也准备好了辞职申请，等着在忍无可忍的时候提前交上去，然后让那些道貌岸然的家伙懂得什么是想都不该想的。

至于面对Theseus本人，Newt毫无对策。直接和Theseus提起流言是最不可能的，他和Theseus其实不熟，作为亲兄弟Newt没有比其他人更靠近这位最受欢迎的级长。Theseus像是默认了不应该和青春期的小男孩交流感情方面的事，偏爱弟弟如他就在别的地方用心，同时自以为是地把自己的问题藏起来，他想做Newt的标榜，可Newt（今生都不会透露地）还是担心Theseus有没有在生理期产生腹痛。

巫师的生理构造和麻瓜们不一样，他们还是管Theseus叫男性，喜好研究动物的Newt却有他的世界观，第一次把雌性这个词和Theseus联想到一起的时候Newt一连炸掉了两个坩埚。

人们普遍地有初恋情结，在Newt这里还要复杂一点：他的性启蒙对象也是Theseus。新接手一种感情意味着迷茫，好奇和浓烈，十四岁的Newt几乎是割裂地爱着两个Theseus，一个是在家里和他讨论学业走向的正常Theseus，一个是别人口中被迷奸多了干脆配合的公用Theseus，让两者合为一体却是几年后的事情了。

\------

推翻和证实一切只需要Theseus和平时一样自然地闯进Newt的办公室，在关起门后差点直接摔到了地上，Newt惊讶地把他扶起来的时候发现他裹得紧实的风衣下面衬衫扣子只扣了最上面那一颗，为了维持整洁的形象。

\------

“我知道你要问什么，”Theseus搂住他的肩膀，充满肉欲的厚唇擦着Newt鼻尖，两瓣都柔软湿润，抿着含住Newt的时候亲密而猥亵。“并不都是这样的，有时候我也需要迅速释放压力，给我自己台阶下……是我来选人，我的小月亮。”  
“……”  
“我本来打算等你成年了再和你谈你晚上叫我的名字又慢慢安静下来的事，这个就更应该延后，但我看见你的辞职报告了，Newt，你有想过吗？你觉得你抓不到我的时候，我也会觉得我留不住你。”

\------

隔着厚重的木桌面Newt无法看清底下到底是怎样的情形，但他也基本能想象出来，因为Theseus是在提议有效可行的情况下那么听话的存在，他会照着Newt说的做的，右手扶着Newt的勃起送进嘴里，左手的食指和中指插入自己的小穴，小指和无名指则在后方肠道的前列腺处磨蹭，为了追逐那失禁放尿般的快感不忍抽插，一个劲地往里面伸，也就限制了前面两根手指的活动，只能一直捅进深处。

而Newt祈祷Theseus不会是那种使用女性器官时宫口会下降的人，不然他的哥哥很容易就会在两边得到满足，没等药效过去可能就高潮到极度困倦睡过去了，Newt一点也不想对睡眠中的Theseus动手，一点也不。让一些性幻想就只是性幻想而已吧，Theseus跪在他腿间又吸又玩自己远没有Newt梦到的那么催情，差距是存在的：现实中Theseus显然不是Newt一个人的。

所以性骚扰的话里面百分之八十都是真的，Newt望着天花板想道，关于多少人会对Theseus下药、施法，不这样用卑鄙的做法很难得到首席傲罗——但话说回来，难以得到和不能得到还是有区别的，有谁随便地得逞了吗？

Theseus隔着裤子贴在他小腿上挺立的乳粒把Newt的思绪拉了回来，它又小又圆润，在Theseus柔软饱满的胸口上显得如此不和谐。不知道是不是那一睹留下的印象太深，随着Theseus吞咽阴茎而上下挪动身体的动作，Newt感受到那前不久还沾满其他男人唾液和Theseus自己的奶水的乳头存在感愈发强烈，要这样贴过来，Theseus必须得是放弃把湿透的屁股抬起撑到桌侧上，多任何接触对现在的Theseus来说都是上瘾的，可他想要的是给不够他的Newt。

“Theseus……”Newt叹息，放在桌上的手握成了拳头，与之相对的，Theseus陷在他耻毛里的四指则是温和地刮着他的下腹，冰凉的瘙痒和滚烫的欲望一并融合在那里，最终都在Newt忍不住按着Theseus的头操进喉咙里的时候泄了出来。他的哥哥咳嗽着想把灌进来的体液咳出来，张大的喉口却给它们留了更多地方。熟练和次数没有直接关系，Newt可以在这里记上一笔。

\------

他们可以不用这个姿势，往后挪椅子本来是为了方便Theseus从桌底下爬出来的，但Theseus在Newt还没说完的时候就已经心领神会地坐上Newt的膝盖，边在Newt耳边低语边沉下屁股，他说“我明白的，这是你从动物身上学来的对吗？所以我从来都不管你这方面的教育，Newton，你会知道的，迟早会。”  
Newt无言地抓住Theseus踩在他肩膀上的长腿，扶在对方腰上的手沿着腰线滑动着，“是的，”Newt说，“但我还不知道所有合适的时机。”  
于是Theseus的脚尖先一步移动了，从Newt汗湿的颈窝到精瘦的胸膛，然后才是潮热的身体。常年在办公室里和伦敦阴沉天空下工作的傲罗和弟弟的肤色对比明显，这种反差让下身的连接显得更加色情，尤其是Theseus小声喘着气想要在Newt的勃起上转过来的时候，他被抽插到红肿的穴口渐渐在Newt的视线中消失了，现在暴露在Newt面前的是和Theseus大腿同样苍白的臀部，插在中间的肿胀性器看起来更像是在粗暴入侵了，但Newt保证他留情了。  
等Theseus能调整到背对着Newt，然后俯下身直到手臂撑在地板上，柔韧度极好的双腿分开在Newt身侧还夹了一下示意可以开始时可就不了。

\------

他在办公桌下骑着他的哥哥，和骑着一匹漂亮有力的母马一样，Theseus整个人都卡在桌下那点狭隘的空间里，任何人走进来都看不到他，只有Newt低头就可以看到Theseus光洁的后背和两个他刚才都用过的入口，潮热而紧致，哪边都榨出了年下者的精液，只是这样趴下来挨干的姿势让它们在重力作用下流进了甬道，除非Newt插到底才会溢出来一点。  
发展至此他们都心知肚明药效早就过去了，但没人提出要停下，动物学家最好的估计是这场结束后Theseus会累到Newt从他甬道里拔出来也没力气反抗了，最差的话……谁又知道呢。


End file.
